Two HeartsTwo BeingsOne Love
by The Vampire Kaori
Summary: Kagome goes back to her own time after catching Inu with Kikyo again. 10 years later the engaged kagome returns to the shrine and soon finds herself in the fuedal era. Will an old love spark one again?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Yeah…you all know what I own and what I don't own. I'm not gonna put with up again for this story -

Kaori: Yea, yea. I'm right in the middle of a Sess/Kag fic but I just got this idea I just had to start writing up on! Don't worry ppl who's reading **_Love & War_**. I'll start at chapter 6 right after I get this prologue done. - Ja.

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Prologue

"Oh, crackers." Kagome sighed as she stared down at the broken bottle that contained the Shikon shards; she let out a small groan as she picked up the pieces of the jewel. "I'm going to have to find another bottle later…" she looked at her watch. "But right now I gotta hurry! Inuyasha will be steamed if I'm late!" she carefully put the Shikon shard in one of the many pouches on her swollen yellow backpack before running out to the well house.

Kagome sighed as she reached the well; she leaned over the side and peered down into the darkness. "I guess it wouldn't help if I was a little late…" she breathed in the musky air that had taken over the little well house. 'Everyday I struggle to get through life in that era…it's like a living breathing madhouse.' She smiled and rested her chin in her hands, studying the wells darkness. 'But yet I love it there…it seems more of a home to me that what the present has ever been…it feels like I belong there…'

With that thought in mind Kagome grabbed her backpack and dropped into the well, she closed her eyes as the blue aura engulfed her and sucked her through time. 'I guess it's safe to say that…I'm going home…' she thought as a small giggle escaped her lips. 'Kagome, you're delusional! Your just here to collect the jewel shards! Sure you've made some friends along the way…but you don't _belong_ to this time!'

The aura disappeared and Kagome was now standing at the bottom of the well in the feudal era, she climbed up the side of the well on the vines she had always used as her own person ladder. It was night, and the full moon was bright and lit up the sky, beautiful stars shone brightly in the matted heavens around the moon. 'The moon guides them to shine their light.' Kagome thought as she started to make her way to Kaede's village.

'I wonder if they are waiting for me…' Kagome thought. 'I know Sango-chan, Miroku, and Shippo-kun have no trouble waiting for me to come back, but I know Inuyasha must be steamed by now…sure I'm making great time but that hanyou can be so…so…ignorant!' the young miko frowned and curled her hair behind her ears. "He's just going to have to put up with it then! Humph! It doesn't kill him to wait a little!" she finished her thoughts out loud, but right after she heard Inuyasha's voice through the trees.

"But she means nothing to me! I promise you that…"

Kagome got a chill, what was he talking about? And who was he talking to?! She had to find out, so silently she made her way through the trees. 'I wonder what he's doing out here? And who doesn't mean anything to him?' a knot tired itself in Kagome stomach; she was a little scared of what she would find out. 'I have a bad feeling…'

That bad feeling soon turned into a cruel reality as Inuyasha and Kikyo came into Kagome's sighting. She stopped and hid behind a tree, just like before. Her heart thumbed in her chest heavily, she was kind of surprised the hanyou never picked up its sound. She now knew whom he was talking about…actually she was surprised her ears hadn't completely burnt off!

The sensation of wanting to run off into oblivion tugged at Kagome's heart and legs, but she couldn't run…she wanted to hear more…she wanted to find out what was really going on inside Inuyasha's thick skull…

"Kikyo I promise you…every time I look at her…every time I speak with her…it's like I'm with you…and I long for you…don't you understand that?" Inuyasha pressed on with the conversation he was having with the dead miko.

"You are fooling yourself Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "You have no right to come and seek me out just to fill my head with such nonsense! I have to desire to be with you…I have no desire to even look at you. All I wish to do is see you die…then turn my back from the world once again."

"You know you don't mean that." Inuyasha argued. "Kikyo I know you still have feelings for me in there somewhere. And I'll do anything to get them out into the open like they were fifty years ago!" he grabbed her hands. "Please…I can't go on without you…I need you, Kikyo."

Kagome left the scene and continued her way to the village, unwanted tears started to roll down her face. That was it then…she had completely fooled herself into thinking that her staying with Inuyasha would make her feel better. But it only made matters worse…she was better off staying home and getting an education. Not gallivanting around the feudal era chasing a dream that would never come true. So she had made up her mind, she'd visit the other in the village, and when Inuyasha came back she'd give him the shards and leave…forever.

_-Unfortunately for Kagome's hasty retreat, she never heard the rest of Kikyo's and Inuyasha's conversation…-_

"You are lying to yourself, Inuyasha. You know it as much as what I do." Kikyo took her hand away from Inuyasha's. "Just think to yourself who you'd rather be without? How far in life will you get without Kagome? And then think about how far you'd get without me, and then tell me…who do you really need?"

Inuyasha took in Kikyo's words with a heavy heart, but the realization soon came to him. Kagome was everything to him…she had always been. His fascination with Kikyo was just an old habit trying to wear away. The hanyou blinked and looked at Kikyo. "Your right…" he started to back away. "I can't believe I've been such a blind fool."

"You see more clearly now?" Kikyo asked. "Good." Her soul collectors wrapped themselves around her body. "But no matter what Inuyasha, I'll be back for you. You will die at my hands…" then she was gone.

Inuyasha directed his vision to the moon. "Kagome should be here by now…she's probably in the village…" he started to run through the trees. 'I have to tell her how big of a fool I have been…I have to tell her the truth…'

The salty smell of tears drifted to his nose as he entered the village, Miroku was waiting for him outside of Kaede's hut where crying could be heard from within. It was Kagome…

"Miroku, what wrong is she hurt?" he started his way into the hut, but Miroku stopped him. "What do you think your doing monk?" Inuyasha snapped.

"She's leaving us, Inuyasha." Miroku said in a flat tone of voice. "You've really done it this time."

"Wait, what do you mean she's leaving us?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's shoulders.

"He means I'm leaving and not coming back." Kagome said as she stepped out of the hut, Shippo was crying in her arms, and Sango and Kaede walked out behind her. Sango looked really peeved, and the look she gave Inuyasha was enough to kill.

Kagome gave Shippo one final hug before putting him down, she then reached into one of her pouches in her backpack and grabbed the shards. "Here are your precious shards!" she threw them at Inuyasha before picked her bag up and putting it over her shoulders. "I'm sorry guys…this is just too much for me…" she gave Sango and Kaede a hug, bringing the two women to tears. She then gave Miroku a kiss on the cheek followed by a hug…and a tolerant second for when he rubbed her backside.

Kagome then turned her teary eyes towards Inuyasha. "Goodbye, Inuyasha." She sniffed and ran past him.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome it not what it seemed! Kagome!" his bottom lip trembled as he watched her disappear into the forest. '…she's gone…' tears formed in his eyes, and as they started to roll down his cheeks he ran forward a couple steps and screamed: "FINE! GO HOME! NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE ANYWAY!"

Kagome stopped at the well hearing Inuyasha's cry. "I'm well aware of that." She let out a low sob as she dropped down into the darkness of the well with no intention in trying to get back to the feudal era.

Kaori: Good? Bad? Feed back! Should I continue?? -


	2. Chapter 1

Kaori: Yay! I got a few reviews within minutes of posting up the prologue! SO! Here's Chapter 1! Enjoy people-

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 1

"Engaged…what do you plan on doing now?" Riana asked Kagome, she was holding up a video camera in front of the miko's face. Riana and Kagome had met during Kagome's first year at college; she had short blue hair and bright pinkish eyes. She seemed to be a real bubble-brain in most ways, but a lovely young lady none the less.

Kagome smiled and looked at her engagement ring, she and Hojo had been going out for the past seven years and **finally **the now famous movie star had got up the urge to propose. "I have no idea…" she was still flabbergasted about the whole ordeal, right before Hojo left for his new movie shooting he had made a quick proposal. "I guess I'll wait to hear from Hojo…then try to figure out what to do from there."

"Oh now that's no fun." Riana laughed as she zoomed in on Kagome. "These are your last few months to be free! Do something exciting! Travel!" her eyes widened. "Oh! Oh! I have an idea! Go back to the shrine in Tokyo!"

"Riana…" Kagome warned. She knew where this was going...she had told Riana about her experiences in the feudal era, and all that had happened, including the reason why she left.

"Oh come on, Kagome. I'm sure your friends miss you like hell!" Riana turned off the camera and placed it on the bed. "And I bet it would surprise the hell out of Inuyasha to see you back there!"

Kagome sighed. "Thank you for opening up old wounds, Riana…" she twisted her engagement around on her finger. "And you know I can't go back…I gave them the shards back before I left…I can't get back through the well without at least one of them." 'Not like I want to go back…I'm sure it would be nice to see my friends again, but by now the Shikon no Tama is probably whole…meaning Inuyasha is probably a full fledged youkai by now…or has Kikyo wished back to life.'

"Well let's try it this way then," Riana smiled. "Sense your mom and brother moved when your grandfather was put in that old folks home the shrine is now entirely yours. You owe it to yourself to go home again to see it! You grew up there Kagome, and as I said it IS legally yours. So…you see where I'm coming from?"

"You want me to sell it?"

"Um…that…or you can use it as a summer home for when Hojo comes back from his movie shoots!" Riana beamed, she really wanted to help. "And you might be able to find some things that you've forgotten all about sense you were last there! Just imagine how much stuff you have left back home that you adored when you were younger!"

"You manage to talk me into everything." Kagome smiled. "Ok, fine. I'll take a small rip back home…under one condition."

"Anything."

"You have to come too."

Riana jumped up and squealed. "Really? You'll take me? Thank you, Kagome!" she gave the miko a hug. "You will have to show me EVERYTHING! The well, the tree, everything!" she smiled brightly.

Kagome smiled softly. "Sure, Riana; I'll show you everything."

"Great! Let's get ready to go!" Riana grabbed Kagome's hand. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Yes honey, I'm at the airport now." Kagome spoke to Hojo softly as she waited for Riana to buy the plane tickets. She shifted her cellular phone to her other ear and settled her head back on the wall. "I miss you too…"

Well she was hoping she missed him…ever sense Riana brought to her attention that she would have to show here everything that had to do with the well and the god tree her mind had been elsewhere; as in over five hundred years in the past. She couldn't stop thinking about her friends…hell it wasn't her friends…it was Inuyasha.

She couldn't believe it, ten years of living away from the fantasy world the feudal era had become to her and she still wasn't completely over the hanyou. In her own mind she felt mad with herself for ending up with Hojo. Like come on, he was the boy in high school her friends wanted her to date…she wasn't supposed to end up engaged to him!

But Kagome knew why it all turned out this way. The rejection she had suffered through because of Inuyasha made her feel as if she would never find someone else to spend the rest of her life with…so she just did what her friends wanted her to and went with Hojo. But it took her awhile to get around to it. She had only gotten together with him when she was in grade eleven for a couple of months, then they broke up and some how managed to get back together when Kagome was almost twenty.

"Kagome? Kagome, are you still there?" Hojo's voice rang through Kagome's thoughts, bringing her back to reality.

"Yeah Hojo…listen Riana is coming back there now so I'll let you go, ok? I'll call you when we get to Tokyo." She forced a smile as if Hojo could see it. "Love you too." She turned off her phone and put it in her purse. Riana was nowhere in sight though, she just wanted to hang up.

She started to reflect on the last ten years of her life, first off how she completely fell into a pit of darkness and despair after she came back from feudal Japan for good. Her fingers traced over the old scars that were on her wrists of the many foolish attempts to kill herself; she could still feel the knife cutting into her flesh, tearing out all her pain for the world to see…if the world cared to look.

'I was a fool.' She thought as she tightened her fists together until her knuckles turned white. 'But I grew strong…I got over all my pain…' got over it? No, not quite. She pushed all her pain down into a little ball and crammed it to the back of her mind and heart, forgetting about it, not allowing it to force its way back out into the open anymore. But she was right about one thing, she did grow stronger…physically.

She hit a phase at the age of twenty one where she felt she wasn't strong enough in the arts, so she started to train her body and mind in the deadly arts. Now, at the age of twenty six, she was a black belt, a master swordswomen, and she still has her deadly aim with the bow and arrow…but she only practiced on her own for the simple fact that she still had her miko powers.

Her miko powers, Kagome still trained them along the lines at which old Kaede had taught her to. She knew lots more about her powers now and more about healing, but she never trained her powers as much as she trained her body. She had no reason to train either of it; she was never going to get back to the feudal era without a Shikon shard, or the Shikon jewel itself. And where in her time would she need to use any of these abilities anyway? All she could do was say she could do it and that's it.

"Kagome lets go." Riana called from one end of the airport. "I have the tickets! Our plane leaves now! Come on!"

Kaori: Okay, I know not a very interesting chapter but it had to be added! I'm goin' right on to making chappie 6 of my other fic and then chappie 2 of this one! So Ja! Dun 4get to review! And thanks to those who have already reviewed!


	3. Chapter 2

Kaori: OMG! OMG! OMG! I lost the disk that had chapter 6 of my Sess/Kag fic on it! GAH! Oh well, I'll post it when I finds it…so I'll just keep goin' with this fic without interruptions until I find the disk! Enjoy!

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 2

"Oh…my gods!" Riana nearly danced her way around the front of the shrine as soon as she and Kagome walked up over the stairs leading to the property. "You grew up here? It's…beautiful!" she grabbed Kagome's hands and jumped up and down in excitement. "I can't believe you haven't brought me here before! If I was you I would have never left!"

"Memories like the ones I have here would make anyone want to leave." Kagome said as her eyes drifted over to the well house.

"Screw the memories!" Riana spun around. "I would have LOVED to keep the family tradition alive! I would have fought off all of the memories and stayed…this place is so beautiful!" her eyes suddenly landed on the God Tree and her mouth dropped open. "That's the tree…isn't it?" she ran over to it and put her hands on the place where the bark was worn away. "And this was where the hanyou was pinned to the tree wasn't it? ...Kagome?"

Kagome heard her, she just couldn't answer. Her eyes were glued to the spot on the tree in question; she took a step forward and put her hand on the bare circle of the tree. A surge went through her body, the old feeling she had that let her knew she was connected to the feudal era had come pouring back into her system. Her eyes widened, how could this be? All the shards were back in the feudal era with who ever has possession of them, she couldn't be sure who had the shards anymore. She then gasped, could it be? She recalled throwing the shards at Inuyasha…but what if she didn't get them all.

Her stomach started to hurt, what if that was the case? She closed her eyes and tried to sense the shard, gritting her teeth for the simple fact that she hadn't used her shard detecting powers in ten years. There it was! In the shrine! "Riana…" she trembled as she opened her eyes and took her hand away from the bark.

"What?" Riana looked Kagome in the eyes. "What Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Come with me…" she grabbed Riana's hand and dragged her to the house. "I don't know why I'm going to let you know I sense this but…" she opened the front door. "There's still a shard here in the shrine somewhere…"

"What, are you serious?" Riana almost exploded for the millionth time that day. "where is it? Where?"

"Riana shut up!" Kagome hushed her noisy friend as they entered the house. "If I'm right and there really is a shard I'm going to have to bring it back to the feudal era. So you won't be able to come."

"Aw…that sucks." Riana pouted. "So you aren't really sure if there really IS a shard here or not?"

Kagome sighed and started to lead Riana to her old room, of course she wasn't sure. "I haven't felt this in years, Riana…I could be a little rusty you know. But I have to check and make sure."

Riana noticed a family photo hanging on the wall on their way to Kagome's room. "Wow, you haven't changed much sense you were sixteen, Kagome." She smiled. "Got a tad bit prettier but…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Riana." Kagome rolled her eyes as she opened the door to her old room. She sighed. "Wow…just as I remember it…" she looked around the room carefully, focusing all her powers into one large ball inside herself. 'Its here…I know for sure now it's in here somewhere…' her eyes then focused on her large yellow bag. "It couldn't be…"

She let go of Riana and stooped down in front of her old backpack, carefully she opened up one of the small pouches on front of the bag and placed her hand on the inside. She felt it…it was there…the pointy shard nearly stuck into her hand as she wrapped her fist around it and took it out of the pouch. She held the tiny pink shard between her index finger and thumb as she held it up. "Oh gods…"

"That's a shard?" Riana asked. "Wow…so this means you can go back to the feudal era, ne?" she grinned. "You'll get to see all your friends again!"

"No…I'm going to go back…climb out of the well, throw the shard into the forest and then come right back…" Kagome said as she put the shard in her pocket. "But I'll do it after I do my yoga…"

Kagome lay back on a mat; she was wearing a baggy black and pink kimono. Yoga clears her mind, and after the workout she had just given herself she was ready to think all over again. 'Just go back for a couple seconds…' she sighed. 'It'll be different…but it has to be done I guess.'

"I think you should go back for a few days." Riana said from the door. "You owe it to this good luck to take a chance and see your friends again." She crossed her arms. "Give them a little surprise…see if they'll recognize you."

Kagome sat up and made a fist around the shard. "I guess you're right but…" she looked at her engagement ring.

"Here." Riana walked over to the miko and took the ring off her finger; she shoved it into her pocket. "I'll hold onto this…you take your bow and arrows and get into that well!" she smiled. "I'll stall Hojo if he calls for you…don't worry."

Kagome sighed and put on her sandals. "I guess your right…" she stood up and tied her hair back into a bun before picking up her bow and arrows. She tucked the shard in her kimono sash. "But if I come back early don't ask any questions…"

"Promise." Riana said as she watched Kagome make her way to the well house. "Tell everyone hi from me!"

Kagome gripped her bow until her knuckles turned white. She opened the door to the well house and held her breath, could she really do this? She didn't know if she still had the nerve.

'Just keep telling yourself that you'll be getting to see your friends again…' she said as she swung her legs over the side of the well. '…oh please…let this work…' she fell into the well and let out a little cry. The familiar blue aura surrounded her…she was going back…

Another cry escaped her lips as her feet touched the ground and the blue aura disappeared. She heard birds chirping above, she was in the feudal era, the realization drifted through her body slowly, making her tremble slightly. She hung her bow around her shoulder and climbed up the familiar vine ladder she had always used when she was sixteen.

Her head peeked up over the side, she looked round, the forest was just as lush and green as what she had left it. Tears welled in her eyes, she was finally back…after ten years. 'I guess I should go to the village…' she held her breath. 'I wonder if anyone will remember me…' she laughed a little to herself as she slowly made her way towards the village. 'I bet they won't even recognize me.'

A teenaged boy came running through the forest with a little girl up in his arms, he had a fluffy tail and small ears sticking out through his thick orange hair. 'Is that...Shippo?' Kagome thought as her eyes landed on the boy's face, which was frozen with fear. Yes, it was Shippo…no mistaking it.

"L-lady! Run!" Shippo yelled as he and the little girl closed in on Kagome. "There's an out of control youkai chasing us! You gotta get out of here!"

"Youkai?" Kagome looked up and saw a large eagle youkai swoop over head. "Get back…kid!" she yelled as she armed her bow with an arrow. "Shut your eyes this could be gruesome!" she waited until both Shippo and the little girl had their eyes covered before she shot at the youkai. The lilac aura surrounded it as it soared through the air. "Hit the mark…" Kagome whispered right before the arrow flew through the eagles chest, making it break apart and blow away with the wind. "Ok, kid…you can look now."

Shippo put the little girl down on the ground and looked at Kagome. "I'm not a kid, I'm sixteen. And my name is Shippo." He crossed his arms. "And this is Mika." He bowed his head and made Mika bow hers. "Thank you for saving us, lady."

"Nice to meet you…" Kagome looked at Mika and smiled. 'She looks like Sango…she couldn't be…' she was, she had to be…Sango and Miroku must have had a kid after all; Mika looked just like the two of them…beautiful.

"Lady you must come to our village and meet her parents…they will want to meet the person who saved their daughter from the eagle youkai that had been terrorizing our village for the past few months." Shippo grinned. "Not even our most skilled fighters could take her down. Mika's mother is the best youkai hunter in the land, and we have a hanyou who fights as well…but he can't fight like he used to be able to."

Kagome looked at Shippo, trying not to show the threatening feeling of guilt that had flowed through her heart. "Why not?" She had to ask, even though she might not like the response.

"Mama told me about this." Mika said with a small smile. "Mama and Papa had a friend who used to travel between times…she left five years before I was born and ever sense then the hanyou Inuyasha hasn't been able to fight. They say he loved her so much and feels so bad that he couldn't clear a wrong up with her before she left."

"Oh really, how sad." Kagome said.

"Well…enough of this…lets go to the village." Shippo said. "You will love it there."

Kagome followed the children to the village, when they arrived to the village the first people she saw was Sango and Miroku. As her eyes met with Sango's, the youkai slayer seemed to weaken, did she know her?

Kaori: …oooooh….cliffy…lol…don't hurt me :p


	4. Chapter 3

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 3

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mika ran up to Miroku and jumped in his arms. "The lady saved me! The eagle youkai is destroyed!" she gave Kagome a pretty little smile.

"Ah." Miroku walked up to Kagome and shook her hand. "Thank you very much! If there is anyway possible we can repay you please don't…" he slowly let go of her hand and looked at her carefully. "If I could ask one more favor of you…" he handed Mika to Kagome. "Give me and my wife a second…please."

Kagome watched at Sango and Miroku stepped to one side and started to whisper, an aching feeling in her stomach suddenly took over as she put Mika on the ground. 'They know…' she thought. 'They know…what shall I say? What will I do? How will…how will they react to me?' she started to fondle with her bow.

Sango turned and looked at Kagome, her eyes wide and full of tears. "Kagome…" she whispered as she took a step towards the miko. "Are we right in what we think? Is that really you?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

Kagome nodded, allowing her own tears to roll down over her cheeks. "Yeah…Sango, its me…I-I'm back…"

Sango closed her eyes tightly and launched herself into Kagome, wrapping her arms around her. "I can't believe your back…" she sobbed. "I though I'd n-never see you again!"

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry for leaving…" Kagome cried.

Shippo stood by watching, he couldn't believe it. "Kagome…"

Kagome looked over at Shippo and sniffed. "Yeah, Shippo?"

He hugged Kagome tightly. "I'm so glad your back."

"Come on, come into our hut. We have to catch up!" Miroku said as he fought back his own tears. "Lots must have happened to you over the past ten years. Come on."

Kagome nodded and took Sango's hand as she was led to their hut. This seemed so natural, being with her old friends again. It seemed like this is what she should have been doing over the past ten years…

"Naraku was destroyed shortly after you left." Sango said as she tucked Mika in bed, she looked back at Kagome whom was sat between Miroku and Shippo near the small fire pit located in the middle of the hut. "Kanna was destroyed as well, she took her own life. Kagura on the other hand…she disappeared along with Sesshomaru. We haven't seen them in years."

"Kikyo was also destroyed." Miroku explained. "She tried to destroy the well, but never succeeded. Inuyasha caught her, and still hell bent on the thought that you would try to come back to him someday…he killed her." He sighed. "The day you left wasn't supposed to turn out like it did. Inuyasha was saying goodbye to Kikyo…whatever you heard before was not how things turned out."

Kagome blinked. "Nani?"

"It's true Kagome," Shippo said. "He had chosen you."

"I guess there's nothing we can do about that now." Kagome said. "Where is he now?"

"Somewhere in the forest," Sango said as she joined them near the fire. "He shows up every now and then. But we rarely see him anymore." She sighed. "He had the Shikon no Tama in his possession… what we could gather of it." She looked Kagome in the eyes. "There is only one shard missing. The only way you could get here you must have it."

Kagome took out the shard and held it up. "…it was in my bag…I hadn't realized it was still there. If I had I would have returned it earlier…"

"You mean your only here to return the shard?" Sango asked, sounding very disappointed. "But Kagome…"

"I have a life in my time now…" Kagome said as she put the shard away. "I can't stay here."

"I understand." Sango said. "But you will be gracing us with your presents for awhile, ne?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yes, for a couple of days at the most."

"That's great…I hope by the time you decide to go back home we are able to convince you to stay with us." Miroku said.

"I doubt that will be happening…like I said I have a life in my time. I can't just abandon it." Kagome said with a small sigh. Or could she? No. She made a promise to herself that she would NOT under and circumstances allow herself to want to stay in the feudal era, she couldn't just forget about Hojo all over again like she did when she was sixteen.

"I still don't see how I couldn't get your sent…" Shippo groaned. "I should have known who you were right away!"

"You had more things on your mind that trying to get her scent, Shippo." Sango said with a small smile. "Don't worry about it…all the great youkai out there slipup in some way shape or form at one point in their lives."

Shippo pouted, he still had that cute little pout he always had, which made Kagome smile.

Sango laughed. "So Kagome, would you like to go for a little walk in the forest? I know you always enjoyed it before."

"Yeah…but if you don't mind…I'd like to go on my own." Kagome smiled.

"I understand. When will you be back?" Sango asked.

"Who knows…" Kagome laughed a bit as she stood up. "Not long. It's only going to be a short walk."

As she left the hut a small feeling of relief swept over her, it was nights like this she missed. She had always secretly crept out during the nights she spent in the feudal era to take long walks in the forest just to clear her head. 'I'll need a whole lot of walking to clear what's dancing through my mind.' She thought as she entered the darkness of the forest.

So, after ten years she was back. That was all well and good; Naraku was destroyed, that was even better! Kagura running off with Sesshomaru…that wasn't something she would have saw coming but she could live with it. But was she really wrong about Inuyasha all these years?

'Did he really end it with Kikyo that night?' Kagome thought, she kept walking into the darkness of the forest. 'I can't go soft on him now! I never even saw him yet…maybe I'll be lucky and I won't have to see him…maybe while I'm here he won't show up!' she sighed. 'Why am I lying to myself? I don't really want that…I was in love with him for the past ten years and I've been lying to myself the whole time. But its too late, I'm with Hojo now…HOJO…not Inuyasha.'

Kagome paused, the jewel…it was moving at her at lightning speed. She couldn't get a grasp of what direction it was coming…but it was there, moving fast. At the time she became a little scared, what if Inuyasha had used just that part of the jewel without the shard she had to try and make himself a full-fledged youkai, what if it backfired? Random bad thoughts ran through her head as she spun around in circles, trying to find where the jewel was coming from.

But she was hit, whatever was coming towards her had grabbed her shoulders and pushed her up against a tree. Her eyes were closed; she hadn't felt so scared in a very long time. 'This is it…' she thought. 'I'm dead now for sure…' she awaited the final blow, but it never came. Dare she open her eyes? Maybe it wasn't even Inuyasha!

She head whoever it was sniff her, and she slowly opened her eyes. She found herself staring into two familiar golden orbs. Her heart nearly stopped; this was it, the moment she dreaded…she was face to face with Inuyasha…what will he say to her? She rambled on in her mind and suddenly froze as the hanyou's fingers traced her cheek.

Kaori:o I have to stop doing this…I'm making you guys suffer out too many cliffys! Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

_Kaori: Ok, in order to understand the whole aspect of the mentioning of the locket in this chapter, you would have had to seen the second Inuyasha Move the Castle Beyond the Looking Glass. Also, you won't be able to understand who Kaguya was either unless you have seen the movie. Just a warning!_

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 4 Years of Longing the New Kaguya

Kagome put her hands on the hanyou's chest and lightly tried to push him away, but he wouldn't move, he stood still and just stared into her face. By this time Kagome had become a nervous wreck, why hadn't he said anything yet! What was he waiting for? The miko soon found that she was mentally praying for her life…no reason; she was just terrified by the hanyou's silence. 'Well if he's not going to speak…I'm going to have to! But what the hell will I say?'

From what she was told by Sango and Miroku there was probably nothing she could say that was bound to be any good…for the simple fact that she had made him wait for her for ten years. "Inu…"

"You came back." Inuyasha cut her off at the last second; his voice had no tone, no emotion. Kagome couldn't tell if he was happy to see her or not.

Kagome nodded, realizing the hanyou's hand was still on her cheek. 'Why is he touching me like that?' she thought, her stomach twisting around inside of her. She looked him in the eyes. 'What is he thinking?' "Yes…I'm back."

"That means you have the last shard?"

Kagome froze. THE SHARD! The first time she saw him in ten years and he's asking her about the **shard**? Obviously the hanyou's hidden intentions hadn't changed. "Yes I have the shard." Kagome snapped at him.

Inuyasha moved his hand down from Kagome's face and to her shoulder. "Give it to me…"

"No." Kagome said as she finally pushed the hanyou away. By this time she had moved from totally terrified to utterly outraged! "I've come back after ten years and the only thing you can think about is the shard I have? BAKA!" Kagome became more flustered when she noticed Inuyasha was smiling. "What are you smiling about?"

Inuyasha took her hand. "I had to make sure my senses hadn't gone bad…I hadn't had your sent dried to my nose in years…I had to make sure it wasn't playing tricks on me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "So you made me angry just to get me to yell at you!" it hit her. "You could only know for sure if it was me if I yelled at you?"

Inuyasha looked pleased with himself. "Is there a problem with that?"

Kagome ripped her hand away from Inuyasha's and flung her arms in the air. "What the hell! You were impossible when I left and you're STILL impossible!" her teeth gritted together, she was royally pissed off with the hanyou by this time. "Osu-"

Inuyasha clapped his hand around Kagome's mouth. "Hush with that! No way are you going to sit me. Not right yet. I haven't seen you in ten years…so while you're around I don't want to have my face constantly buried in the dirt." He took his hand away from the miko's mouth and smiled. "Alright?"

Kagome's teeth gritted together, but her face soon softened. The look on Inuyasha's face was one she had missed, it was the rare calm and happy expression that he made all the more wonderful to look at by backing it up with his small grin. "Oh Inuyasha…" she turned her face towards the ground, she had to be serious.

"What? What's the matter now?" Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly.

"You have no idea how long I've been longing for the day that I'd get to come back here. Secretly I didn't want to leave. But I knew once I passed through the well that I would never be able to get back because I thought that I left all my shards here." She sighed. "If I had known I had that shard I would have been here way before now…"

"I bet." Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "Kagome you were serious on not wanting to come back here anymore, I saw it in your eyes as you threw the shards at me. So you can go ahead and lie to yourself but don't throw any of the bullshit at me."

"If I was seriously thinking that I truly never wanted to come back when I discovered that I had one of the shards I would have only been back long enough to toss the shard in the trees and jump back into the well and go back to my time!" Kagome yelled at him. "You have no idea how many times I was after jumping back into that well over the years before I moved away from home, trying to get back to yo-trying to get back here!" her hands tightened into fists, she was really pissed off at how little the hanyou knew, and how much he thought he knew.

"Well you're wasting your time standing around here, why don't you just go back! Hand over the shard and leave again! You seem to be good at doing that!" Inuyasha burst at her.

Kagome grabbed Inuyasha by the collar. "Are you telling me what to do? You have no right to! I came back because I missed you! I wanted…no...I needed to see you again! And if we are going to spend all the time I'm here fighting then I can live with that just as long as I get to see you!" she felt something hard under Inuyasha's collar.

Kagome flicked her fingers under his collar and hooked out the object, it was the locket she had given him, still in good shape and on the same string. "What the-." She opened it, the two pictures, one of her and one of Inuyasha, were still inside. "You kept this?" she looked him in the eyes.

"You said that it helped grant wishes a lot better than the sacred jewel." Inuyasha said calmly. "I wished on it everyday…wished for you to come back here."

Kagome stepped back from the hanyou, her fingertips on her lips. Was he serious?

-

An old tree stood alone in the middle of a forest, dead it seemed to be, for its flowered never bloomed, and its branches never extended into the sky. The voice inside the tree tells a different tale, though it is still of death, it is also of a new life…a new world; a new evil.

_My mother Kaguya, the woman whose soul I am made up of, died long ago at the hands of that wretched miko girl and her gang of fiendish friends. I have my mother's memories of the happenings, and I see her fancy with the miko named Kagome. Her body has powers that exceed any normal miko, but the aura of her powers lay silent for ten years. Disappearing into the night as the sun does when the moon is ready to cast its glorious light upon the darkened earth!_

_But now I can sense that she had returned from wherever she had disappeared from. I shall return to the world from this tree and find her, take her body, and fulfill my mother's dreams of plummeting the world into eternal darkness. With the miko's body, I will be unstoppable. And maybe, just maybe, I can get that baka hanyou to join me, something my mother failed in. I vow, as I take my mothers name as my own, I, Kaguya, shall rule._

Kaori: Ahh…sorry for the long wait! But I'm full of ideas again! More coming soon!


	6. Chapter 5

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 5

Kagome used her pocketknife to peel back the thick brown peel of the potato she held steadily in her hand; after her and Inuyasha's rocky meeting she had returned back to Sango's and Miroku's hut to help Sango prepare that nights supper while Miroku took Mika out into the field to play. Her eyes lifted up to Sango, whom was stirring the soup she had set over the fire. She looked so happy, which made Kagome warm inside. She knew that the youkai slayer and the monk would eventually end up together; she just wished she was around to see it all happen.

"I've missed a lot over the years," Kagome said with a heavy sigh. "I feel so terrible. You know…I would have really liked to see Shippo grow up, to be around when you and Miroku got together…to be here for Inuyasha." She put the half peeled potato down on her lap.

"Are you alright?" Sango asked, she looked up from the soup.

A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. "He still wears the locket I gave him, he really did wait all these years…and I'm here…and…and I can't…I can't be with him now…its impossible."

"How is it impossible? It can work out." Sango sat next to Kagome and put her hand on her knee.

"No, you don't understand…" Kagome sobbed. "Sango I'm engaged."

Sango's eyes widened. "Nani? To who?"

"Hojo, he was kind of my high school sweetheart." Kagome looked towards Sango; her lip trembled as she tried to prevent another sob from escaping her lips.

"Oh, I remember you telling my about him before." Sango sighed. "Do you love him?"

"Sango…" Kagome sniffed. "Why do you ask that?"

"Because you are so upset about not being able to be with Inuyasha because you are engaged to Hojo…so I must ask, do you love the boy from your time? Are you engaged to him because you love him? Or is there another reason?"

Kagome snapped out of her saddened state. "Of course I am! I wouldn't be engaged to him if I wasn't? How dare you ask me that question?"

Sango giggled. "I think otherwise, it's in your voice, in your tears. You'll realize it soon I'm sure." With that the youkai slayer returned to her soup.

'I already have that realized, Sango.' Kagome thought. 'I know what I want, I know what my heart desires, but I can't go for it…I have a life in my time, I can't just leave it to come here…' she picked up the potato and started to peel it again. 'Although it's what I really want to do.'

"We have fish!" Shippo paraded into the hut in front of Inuyasha holding a long stick with five fish strung to it.

Kagome laughed. "Wow, Shippo! They look lovely! Want me to fry them up for you?"

"Yeah!" Shippo nodded. "Come on, we can make the fire outside!"

Kagome laughed and nodded, she then looked at Inuyasha, whose golden eyes were locked on her. "Are you going to help us, Inuyasha?"

"I helped catch the damn things and now I got to help cook 'em too?" Inuyasha snarled under his breath.

"It was only a question, why are you being so grouchy!" Kagome asked as she took the fish from Shippo and stood up. "If you didn't want to help all you had to say was no, you didn't have to complain!" she shoved her way past the hanyou and out of the hut.

"What the hell is your problem all of a sudden!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased her out of the hut.

"Inuyasha I have no time for your bullshit, other help me or not. I don't want to fight with you." Kagome snapped as she knelt down in front of the small fire that was going outside the hut. "If all you want to do is fight with me then leave and cool down for a bit. I want no part in this right now."

Inuyasha stood and watched Kagome laid the fish across the hot coals, he gave up and knelt next to her. "Here, let me help then." He took a couple of the fish and laid them on the coals. "You know, a little trick for a good taste on these things, is to put some of these leaves on it while it cooks." He took out some leaves from his kimono sleeve and crushed them up over the fish. "Kaede showed me."

Kagome sighed, she had a glimpse of old Kaede's grave as she was heading back to the village but hadn't dared to near it, too much sadness hung over the grave and she wasn't ready to face it just yet. She smiled at Inuyasha. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Inuyasha smiled back at her.

"Why don't they just go for it?" Shippo asked as he watched the two from inside the hut. "They are perfect for each other."

"Kagome has to sort out some things first, Shippo." Sango said. "Don't worry; I'm sure things will work out."

-

'I need to find a body…' Kaguya said to herself as she, a small black mist, floated towards a small village. 'My spells will have no effect on anyone or anything unless I find a good suited body.'

As she floated through the village she spotted a rather tall woman with long black hair wearing an orange and yellow checkered kimono, she was accompanied by a tall man with long white hair who was wearing a beautiful white kimono, and a small rodent lizard type thing. 'She's perfect. So young…so innocent…I'll be taking all that away from her.'

She floated up to the girl and as she breathed in, Kaguya was sucked into her body. The girl stiffened, and her eyes turned a coal black and a vicious cry escaped her lips; the man that was with her turned and stared in horror. "Rin, what's wrong?" his eyes narrowed, he sensed the presence of Kaguya.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what's wrong with her?" The small imp asked, his voice cracking and squeaking in a shrill scream.

"Something has possessed her." Sesshomaru snarled as he took out his sword, Tokijin. "Youkai get out of her body!" he threatened.

"What are you going to do?" a voice that was not Rin's came from the young girls mouth. "You intend to slay me? If you slay this body I will only escape and this, Rin, will be no longer existent. I see that you posses Tensaiga…I've heard about that sword…it can bring people back from the dead…but trust me…you shall not bring the girl back. My powers are much more powerful than anything you can possess."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he put Tokijin away. "Wench, let her go."

Kaguya floated in the air. "I shall…once I find the miko Kagome. Maybe you can be of some assistance." She laughed and flew higher. "You can find me near the dead youkai tree, if you want Rin back…get me the miko. Your help will be greatly appreciated." She then disappeared.

Among the cries of the villagers that had witnessed the horrible scene, Sesshomaru stood silent to the world, watching at the girl he had taken care of for all those years slip away from him so easily. "Jaken," he spoke to the imp without looking at him. "We are going to have to pay my little brother a little visit."

_Kaori: …I wanna go on..so I'm gonna! I shouldn't stop here I'm on a role. Tell me, surprised that it was Rin she took possession of? Aha -_

The night of a new moon, something Kagome hadn't been expecting to see the first night she was back in the feudal era. Her eyes moved over at Inuyasha, who was sitting under a tree in all his mortal glory. Her eyes scanned his long black hair and his plain dark eyes, she secretly hated to see him human, he seems so helpless to her, and he definitely wasn't the same Inuyasha. He had his good moments when he was a hanyou, but when the time came for him to be human he was always grouchy.

The miko sighed and stood up, she walked over to Inuyasha and sat next to him, the fact that he hadn't spoke sense the sun went down made her worry a little. "Are you alright, Inuyasha?" she studied his face as he turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He looked back up to the sky. "I just hate this time of the month."

"I know…actually I'm sorry that you have to suffer through it." She smiled and took out her jewel shard. "I have a question for you…have anything **really** changed? I mean, do you still wish to be a full youkai?"

Inuyasha looked at her shard, and then looked the miko in the eyes. "Why? You plan on giving me that shard?"

"It crossed me mind sense you have the rest of the jewel. I'll be going back home in a couple days, so I was thinking about leaving the shard here…so the jewel can become whole again." She pinched the shard between her fingers and sighed. "But I don't want to if you still plan on becoming a full youkai…"

"Why should you care? You're going to be back in your time. What is it to you if I become a full youkai? You won't be here." Inuyasha snapped at her.

"Because I don't want you to make the biggest mistake of your life! What's so wrong with that?" Kagome yelled, she tucked her shard in the belt of her kimono as she kneeled herself in front of Inuyasha and leaned towards him on her hands. "You will kill everyone around you and end up killing yourself in the end! I don't want to live the rest of my life knowing that I provided the final piece of your demise!"

Kagome was trembling; she couldn't keep it inside her, just thinking about the hanyou getting him self killed because of her. "I am terrified for you Inuyasha. Can't you see that how I feel for you haven't changed? Why do you act as if I abandoned you, when clearly seen by all that I had to go? You know that yourself, Inuyasha. I still l-." she couldn't finish the sentence, its not that she didn't want to, Inuyasha's fingers pressing on her lips made her stop in her place.

She felt her cheeks heating up as Inuyasha took her arms and hauled her towards him; he slowly wrapped his arms around her and let her lie against his chest. "You don't have to say anymore, Kagome." He grabbed the back of her kimono in his fist and pressed his forehead into Kagome's hair.

"Inuyasha…"

"Shh." Inuyasha cooed. "Listen, this is what I should have done when I first saw you earlier today…I'm so sorry."


	7. Chapter 6

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 6

"Finally, a body well worth using…for the time being anyway," Kaguya cracked her knuckles as she approached the dead youkai tree. "Its hard to control this teenager's body, her soul still lives in it along with mine. But I guess I have to keep her alive in order to get that youkai Sesshomaru to snatch me that miko, Kagome."

She laughed and touched the bark of the dead tree, at her touch carvings and scriptures appeared in the bark of the tree and started to glow gold. "I am so ready for this. I have evolved my mother powers over the years; I no longer need her stupid little mirror tricks." She smirked. "And I have more abilities than my mother had as well; her mirror helped her see a persons deepest and darkest desires, I also have the ability to do that and to see they're deepest and darkest secrets. I have a feeling I can use that to my advantage, and have fun all at the same time."

She opened her arms and closed her eyes. "Do-co del-acon, fre-hav mor-ta-mo." A dome shield eight miles in diameter appeared around the area the dead youkai tree was in. "Just to protect against those I do not want entering…"

-

"Sesshomaru, what are you going to do?" Kagura asked the youkai lord as she chased him through the forest. "The girl had returned to wherever the hell she came from years ago! She isn't here anymore!"

"She is…Kaguya wouldn't want her if she knew she wasn't here. My brother's wench must have come back." Sesshomaru shouted back to the wind sorceress. 'She better be back, I can't allow that woman to take Rin away…'

'Kaguya was killed.' Kagura thought with a frown as she ran. 'How can she be back? From what I heard the monk sucked her up in his wind tunnel. How she managed to come back is beyond me.' She then gasped; the realization of the rumors might have been true. 'Maybe her soul did escape once the wind tunnel was destroyed; maybe she did form a new being like what I have heard. If she did this is going to be more extreme than what Sesshomaru thinks it is…'

-

"My heart stopped beating, I swear, it was beating so fast that it out-beat itself and stopped." Kagome blushed at the thought of the night before as she explained it all to Sango. "But it seemed so right, Sango. We were like that for the rest of the night. I should be with him like that all the time! I can't take this anymore, it's too hard."

"Well dump Hojo! It's what you know you want to do, so why don't you do it, Kagome?" Sango leaned forward. "Come on, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes tight. "I can't, I can't. I can't it won't work, Sango. I don't belong in this time; this isn't where I'm meant to be."

"How dare you say that?" Sango protested. "Kagome if you weren't meant to be here you would have never found that other shard, this is fate! Finding that shard was a sure sign that you belong here, it is giving you a second chance to come home."

"Home?" Kagome's eyes welled with tears; she remembered the last time she had called the feudal era home, it was the day she had left it for good. "Sango…this isn't my home."

"It is, Kagome." Sango said in a soft voice. "Tell me, where do you feel safer? Here in the feudal era with your friends, with Inuyasha, or back in your time in the empty house waiting for your fiancée to return to you? From what you told me Kagome I can tell that Hojo is never around with you, if anything were to happen he'd probably be the last one to find out about it."

Kagome listened to Sango's words, her heart breaking with every breath she took, she knew it was all true…she knew.

"He is never there to protect you, he's out posing for other women to feast their eyes on in that magic box you told us about." Sango continued her rant. "Inuyasha is here, he will always be here. He always put you first before anything else, and he still will. He killed the woman he used to love before she could destroy your way back to this time, he would have rather see her die than to have no chance to ever see you again. So that's what happened."

Kagome allowed her tears to flow freely down over her cheeks. "Your right Sango, dammit your right. I can't believe I haven't realized it before." She shook her head. "No, I realized it; I just haven't allowed myself to believe it." She stood up. "I…I have to go find Inuyasha."

"Go for it, Kagome!" Sango smiled. "You're doing the right thing."

"Yeah." Kagome smiled, but before she could leave the whole hut started to shake. The door blew open and large gust of powerful warm wind cut through the hut, ripping the roof and walls of the hut up and blowing it into the sky.

"What's going on?" Sango shouted as she stumbled to her feet, trying not to get blown away herself.

"There's your answer." Kagome looked forward, Kagura and Sesshomaru stood before them. "This looks bad."

The wind died down as Sesshomaru started walking towards the two women. "Kagome, you've changed over the years. It's nice to see that you are back with us once again."

"What do you want, Sesshomaru?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as she took out the training sword she had attached to the waistband of her kimono. "What's the big idea destroying Sango's and Miroku's hut? Where the hell are they going to live now?"

"That is none of my concern," Sesshomaru wove his hand for Kagura to join him. "What is my concern though is why this Kaguya wench has taken Rin away from me, she needs you, and so she'll get you." He looked at Kagura. "Capture her using your wind."

"Kaguya?" Sango's face fell. "It can't be she's dead!"

Kagome felt herself tremble, she couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been Kaguya, she watched Miroku suck her up with her own eyes. There must have been some mistake. But before she could question Sesshomaru further she found herself caught in a vortex of wind and dust. The dust stung her eyes and scraped her throat as she tried to breathe in, she was suffocating. "SANGO! GET INUYASHA! Please!" she knew she wasn't getting out of this as she felt her feet rise off the ground.

"Let's go." Kagura said to Sesshomaru. "She's not getting away now."

"NO! You leave her alone!" Sango ran towards Sesshomaru as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru picked Sango up by the shoulders and dug his claws in her flesh. "What were you planning on doing without a weapon, wench? Don't mess with me, I won't kill you now…but try to interfere again and I will tear you to shreds!" he tossed Sango into the rubble that was once her house and walked away with Kagura behind him, controlling the swirling wind that had consumed Kagome.

Sango watched them leave, she couldn't stop them; she had stopped her training the day they had killed Naraku. "…Inuyasha is not going to be very pleased with me after this." She held her ribs as she forced herself to sit up.

'Kaguya,' she thought. 'She died years ago, how can she be back…unless the legend was true about he dead youkai tree…maybe her spawn did reside inside the tree like people were saying.' She sighed and let tears roll down over her cheeks. "I can't believe we were so foolish to toss aside such rumors."

"Sango! Sango!" Miroku came running towards the destroyed hut with Shippo, Mika, and Inuyasha following right behind. The monk knelt next to his wife and hugged her tight, "my darling Sango what happened here? You are not hurt are you?"

Sango sobbed loudly into Miroku's kimono. "They took her! They took her to her, she's gone…she's gone!"

"Sango calm down," Miroku cooed as he looked Sango in the face. "Talk slowly, please."

Sango took a breath. "Sesshomaru and Kagura came; they said that Kaguya has taken that girl Rin, more than likely to use her body. They took Kagome with them; Kaguya must want Kagome body for her miko powers."

"What?" Inuyasha almost exploded; he cracked his knuckles as he tightened his fists at his sides. "Kaguya has managed to come back?"

"No, the legend about the dead youkai tree is true." Sango sighed. "Kaguya's daughter has sprung from the tree. She's after Kagome's body, but has to put up with Rin's for the time being."

Inuyasha closed his eyes; he had been hoping that everything would be okay now that Kagome had returned. After spending the night with her curled up in the forest he was going to ask her to stay with him, forever. He was finally going to ask her to be his mate, after all these years, but now things had become clear to him; the feudal era was not a safe place for Kagome, she would always be in danger while she was with him, there was no way things could work out.

He opened his eyes and looked at his friends. "I'm going to go save her, and then I'm sending her back to her own time…for good."

"But Inuyasha what about your plans for tonight?" Miroku asked; he had been pleased when Inuyasha had told him about what he had planned to say to Kagome. "What about asking her to be your mate?"

"She will be in too much danger Miroku." Inuyasha snapped. "She cannot stay in this time; she will always be in danger here with me…so we can never be together."


	8. Chapter 7

Kaori: …some of the chapters from here on are going to be kind of sad…I've been depressed lately and my mood reflects in my writing…I am SO SORRY!

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 7

Kaguya did a slow back flip away from the youkai tree; she smirked and examined the legs of the body she had taken over. 'So youthful…so free.' She thought as she flicked Rin's hair back. 'I love this…this body is so perfect. It's just lacking the miko powers that I am looking for.'

"We have her."

Kaguya straightened up and looked back at Sesshomaru and Kagura; she smirked as her eyes landed on Kagome, whom was now being held on by the youkai lord. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama. I am truly happy and pleased with your cooperation, but there has been a recent change in plans."

"Nani?" Sesshomaru growled. "What are you jabbering on about, Kaguya?"

"I mean…just look at this girl's body." Kaguya spun around. "It's so active and young, I love it. So I'm keeping it, the miko's life force will be what I'm taking, her life force comes complete with all of her miko powers, which is what I am really looking for."

Kagome looked at Kaguya in fear, poor Rin. "No! Please, Kaguya! Don't! She's only young! Please don't do this to her!"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, his eye danced along her features, she was protecting Rin; he couldn't have felt more grateful; he then turned his eyes back to Kaguya. "If you will not give Rin back willingly I will take her by force," he stretched his one arm out in front of Kagome. "And the deal is off; you will not be touching the miko."

Kaguya sighed. "Now this is where you and I differ, Sesshomaru. The deal, as far as I can see, is still on…only you get nothing in return…and I get everything." She held up her hand. "Da-lere kado-da. Cuse meree savo-la!" an orb of purple light flew from her hand and wrapped itself around Sesshomaru and Kagura, the two flickered and disappeared.

Kagome flinched. "What did you do to them?" she asked as she fought to keep standing.

"They're gone, that's all you need to know." Kaguya held out her other hand and hauled Kagome towards her using an invisible force. "I think I'll keep you alive awhile longer, just to lure Inuyasha here…"

Kagome's eyes trembled. "What are you going to do to him?"

"What my mother couldn't." Kaguya smirked. "Inuyasha will be mine, and he will rule under my command as a full fledged youkai."

"Don't you dare!" Kagome tried to escape the force that had her held still, but she couldn't escape it. Fear had beaten its way through her system; she was going to relive this nightmare all over again? She couldn't believe it, but something was telling her that this wasn't going to work out as it had all those years ago. 'Something is going to happen, I can see it…this girl…she has a stronger aura than her mother had, she maybe more powerful than the other Kaguya…and if she is, we are in for it.'

"You cannot stop me," she directed the force to press Kagome's back up against the youkai tree. Kagome melted into the tree, her legs and arms had become part of the trees bark. "All you can do is sit by and watch me…" she laughed and started to disappear. "I will stay in hiding until the hanyou shows…then I will make me appearance…and it will all be over for you."

Kagome watched Kaguya disappear, tears streaming down her face. "No, no, no!" she strained herself forward and tried to break free from the trees bark, but it was no good, she couldn't move. "No! Please! Don't do this!" long sobs escaped Kagome's mouth as she struggled to free herself.

"I'm never going to get to tell him…" she sobbed. "He will never know how I feel, I will never get to spend the rest of my life in his arms!" at that time nothing seemed to matter anymore, nothing seemed to be real to her either.

'I love you Inuyasha…' the miko thought as she allowed her body to go limp against the tree. 'Please…don't come looking for me…' who was she kidding? She knew the hanyou would come looking, he always did…she just hoped he wouldn't try to be the lone hero and try to keep the others from following like he usually did.

-

"I still don't think it was a good idea to leave Mika with Shippo…" Sango said to Miroku, whom was sitting behind her on Kirara.

"The kid is responsible, Sango. Don't worry about it." Miroku reassured his wife. "They will be fine, I trust Shippo."

"I suppose," Sango sighed looked at Inuyasha who was running beside them. "Are we going to find allies, Inuyasha? We shouldn't go in on this by ourselves."

"Like hell, the only allies we have are the wolf tribe, and I'm not getting Koga in on this." Inuyasha snarled. "From what I hear he is still without a mate, so if he finds out that Kagome is around he will jump to it and will try to make her his again."

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be worrying about that now! Saving Kagome is all that should matter, and if that means that we have to get Koga then that's what we're going to do!" Sango said. "Kirara, head to the wolf pack, and hurry!"

Inuyasha watched as the tree steered away from him, he grumbled as he started to chase them. 'Why Koga? The last thing I need is that mangy wolf hanging around trying to ruin my chances with Kagome! Don't get me wrong I want to save Kagome, and I know that we can't do it by ourselves…but all this is going to be is a battle for her heart, nothing more.'

As they neared the wolf pack Inuyasha grew more angered, he stopped running and watched as Sango, Miroku, and Kirara ran on. "I don't need to go with them, I know where the youkai tree is and I can go there myself!" he cracked his knuckles as he started to run the other way. "I'll save Kagome myself; I don't need any help from that damn wolf pack!"

Another thought came to the hanyou, as soon as he saves Kagome is going to have to send her back through the well. He had made up his mind that the feudal era was always going to be too dangerous for Kagome to stay there. Inuyasha's heart ached, he hated the fact that he could never be with her. 'I can't even make it clear to her that I love her, if I do…she won't allow me to send her back I bet.' He shook his head. 'I guess this feeling is better off not being known.'

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed as he spotted Kaguya's energy shield. "I'm here, Kagome hold on that witch isn't going to harm you ever again!"

-

"Why should I help you?" Koga asked Sango, he fumed with a bone that he had picked up off the cave floor. "This has nothing to do with me; this friend of yours shouldn't have fooled around with this Kaguya girl's mother. Whatever she gets she deserves it."

"Koga please! You don't understand…"

Koga picked Sango up by her collar. "No, you don't understand! I have better things to do than to help you and that stupid mutt-." His eyes widened as he caught a whiff of Kagome's sent off the youkai slayer. He dropped Sango to the ground and eyed Miroku. "Your friend…" he snarled. "You didn't mention it was Kagome."

Miroku was speechless; he had no response to Koga's statement.

"I can't believe after ten years that stupid hanyou still can't take care of her! You'd think that if he was as in love with her as he says he is he would never allow her to get caught!" Koga growled. "Never leave a hanyou to do a job too big for its being. Fine I'll go with you to the youkai tree…I'd do anything for Kagome."

-_HEY! Why Don't We Have A Look At How Riana Is Doing, Ne?_-

"Hojo! What are you doing here?" Riana's heart skipped multiple beats as she watched the movie star walk into the shrine. "Kagome never told me you were supposed to show up!"

Hojo looked around before his eyes landed on Riana. "I'm here to surprise her…where is she?"

Riana sweat-dropped and paled, she wasn't prepared for this at all. "Um, she's…um." She snapped her fingers. "Aha! She's gone into town, she said she was going to see some friends and pick up some food! Yeah…food!"

"Damn, do you have any idea how long she will be? I mean, I don't really want to wait around here all day." Hojo said as he looked at his watch. "I have a photo shoot for my movie cover in an hour."

Riana's left eye twitched. She suddenly realized how 'perfectly perfect' Mr. Hojo really was. "Maybe you should go out for an hour, go to your photo shook, and see some sights; I doubt Kagome will be back for a while." 'You prissy little girl.'

"I guess your right; I'll see you later on then, Riana." Hojo said as he left once again.

Riana sighed and sat down in her chair, she ran her fingers back through her hair and looked out the door at the well house. 'Hurry up and come back, Kagome. I can't come up with anymore lies to tell your prissy girly girl of a fiancée anymore without killing him.'

-

"I have a new plan." Kaguya said as she reappeared in front of Kagome. "In a few moments the hanyou will be here, and sense I cannot take your life force without killing you I will get him to do the job for me."

"Nani?" Kagome's eyes opened in fear. "What are you going to do!"

"Well, I do not want to be seen as the murderer here, so I have thought up a wonderful plan!" Kaguya laughed. "The hanyou has developed a strange yet wonderful hate towards that dead miko, Kikyo…if he comes here and instead seeing you pinned to this tree, sees her trying to block his way to you, he will run her through…or…run you through without knowing." She smirked. "Then all your life force will flow from your body and I will capture it and make it apart of me!"

"Kikyo is already dead; he already slaughtered her years ago!" Kagome stated as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes, but she had been dead before then as well and had been brought back to life. So why can't it be done again? The hanyou will fall for it." Kaguya laughed once again, and then said the spell. She opened her eyes after chanting the spell and started to disappear again. "After seeing that he had killed you instead of Kikyo he will fall into a pit of despair and sadness, which will make him easier to tame into a full youkai."

"NO!" Kagome screamed as she tried to break free of her imprisonment. "NO! NO! NOOOO!"


	9. Chapter 8

**Two Hearts-Two Beings-One Love**

Chapter 8

Inuyasha stopped in front of the shield, Tetsusaiga in his hands. "How am I going to break trough this thing?" his golden eyes widened as the shield lowered. His ears twitched and he glanced around, he was expected. 'I don't like the look of this, it's too easy.'

The hanyou pressed on anyway, he couldn't risk Kagome's life for another second, but it was still too easy, there was something waiting for him, he could sense it. 'She better not have hurt Kagome…' his eyes narrowed as he saw the top of the youkai tree come into view, he started to run. "Kagome!"

"NANI?" Inuyasha skidded to a stop, he blinked a couple times. Was he dreaming? "Kikyo?" the Tetsusaiga crashed to the ground. "Kikyo, you're still alive?"

Kagome watched as Inuyasha stared at her in bewilderment and wonder, she started to tremble, he really did see her as Kikyo…Kaguya's spell worked. "Inuyasha! It's me! Kagome! Please see me for who I really am! Look past the spell, please!"

"You will never find Kagome here, Inuyasha." Kikyo spoke to the hanyou slowly. "I will not allow it."

"Your dead, how can you be here?" Inuyasha picked Tetsusaiga up again. "Whatever; let me pass Kikyo! You cannot keep me from her! Now move or I will move you!"

"I can't let you do that, you owe me your life Inuyasha. I plan on taking it now." Kikyo smirked at the hanyou evilly.

"I know you're not alive, I know your not here!" Inuyasha rose the Tetsusaiga up and pointed it at the miko. "You must be an illusion made by Kaguya. So if I run you through you will disappear!"

"NO, INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed. "Don't do it, please!" tears ran down over Kagome's face as she watched the hanyou run towards her, his sword ready. "Inuyasha…"

As Inuyasha neared Kikyo, the Tetsusaiga started to get smaller, it was transforming back. "What the hell?" he kept running, and when he was about to run the miko through Kagome's voice rang through his ears.

"OSUWARI!"

He jabbed his sword into Kikyo's shoulder before his face became one with the ground. "No…" he grumbled, his voice muffled by the dirt. He was scared to look up, had he done what his gut was telling him he did?

Kagome's head tilted back as she let out a scream, the untransformed Tetsusaiga ran through her shoulder and into the tree. The rusted blade chipped off in her skin, and splinters of the blade dug into other parts of her shoulder. Tears rolled from her eyes, and she was shaking her head back and forth, she couldn't bring herself out from the tree, she was pinned in tight.

Inuyasha looked up. "Kagome..." he jumped to his feet and ran to her. "Kagome I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" he watched as the miko's eyes close. "No! Don't close your eyes, Kagome. Please." He quickly removed the sword and shards of the sword out of Kagome's shoulder. Her arms and legs broke free from the tree bark and she fell in his arms.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whimpered, she made a fist around his collar as she looked into his eyes. "Get away…she's going to…get you." she fell to the ground, in her hand she ripped off the locket she had given the hanyou all those years before.

-

"What the hell is this?" Koga snarled as he hit his hands up against the shield that had suddenly formed around him and the others. "I smell Kagome and she is accompanied by the smell of blood…" he hit his fists against the shield as hard as he could, trying to break through. "I HAVE TO GET TO HER!"

Sango put her hand on the shield. "We aren't getting out of here…this shield is too thick."

"KAGOME!" Koga shouted. "She could be dead now! We have to get out of here and go to her!"

Sango hugged Miroku. "I sure hope Inuyasha made it to her, because we won't."

-

"Kagome." Inuyasha knelt by her and sat her up in his arms, his hands now covered in her blood. "Come on Kagome, don't give up on me now…"

"I won't…" Kagome whispered; her eyes closed. "…but you have to go…she'll get you if you don't…I can get out of here myself…Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, you can't." he settled her back up against the youkai tree. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Your loyalty sickens me, Inuyasha." Kaguya scoffed as she appeared next to the hanyou. "You never even killed her."

"Get away from here witch!" Inuyasha took a swipe at Kaguya, but missed.

"Inuyasha don't…" Kagome said weakly. "She still had Rin's body…don't arm her."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha stood up and faced Kaguya. "Listen, what do you want? You have no reason to be doing this."

"I have al the reason in the world!" Kaguya shot at the hanyou. "I'm going to fulfill my mothers dream and make the world undergo and everlasting darkness! In order for me to get all this done, I need that miko's powers, and I will need you."

"Like fuck you'll be getting either one of us, witch." Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh I think I shall, I would like to shoe you something." A mirror appeared in her hands. "I have a new use for the mirror; I can show you anyone's deepest, darkest secrets. After I show you this you will be easy to tame."

Kagome shook her head as she slowly stood; she put her hand over her wound. "No, please Kaguya." She bit her bottom lip, no she couldn't do that, she couldn't show Inuyasha that Hojo and she were engaged…it would crush him.

"Oh but I think I shall…" Kaguya held up the mirror, a moving picture of Hojo kneeling before Kagome with a ring in his hand started to play. Kagome watched herself leap into Hojo's arms and kiss him deeply. The next scene showed different parts in Kagome's life after she had left the feudal era. The time when Hojo comforted her crying, her and Hojo's first dance, their first kiss…all of Kagome's and Hojo's history was being played back for she and Inuyasha to see.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha slowly turned to look at her, his face as no expression but held a lot of questions. "Inuyasha…"

"So how long were you planning on keeping this from me?" Inuyasha barked.

Fresh tears rolled down Kagome cheeks as she gripped her wounds tighter, her hand both arms now drenched with blood. "None of this was suppose to happen, I was only suppose to come back to return the shard and go back…I wasn't expecting to fall in love all over again. Inuyasha I'm so sorry I was going to tell you, I was on my way to tell you everything when Sesshomaru captured me."

"Shut up I don't want to hear it!" Inuyasha roared.

"NO! I'm not going to shut up!" Kagome ran to his and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Inuyasha I was going to tell you that I've changed my mind! That I don't want to…"

"I said shut up!" Inuyasha gave Kagome a shove to the ground in his blind rage.

Kagome winced and grabbed her shoulder; too much blood was coming now, way too much for her to keep fighting to keep her strength. "Inuyasha…"

"Perfect!" Kaguya tossed the mirror in front of Inuyasha. "NOW PEER INSIDE! UPON GLANCING, BECOME WHAT YOU SEE!"

Inuyasha's eyes met the mirror, his face altered; his golden orbs soon turned blood red and aqua. A vicious roar escaped his lips, and his fangs and claws grew. 'What the hell?' Inuyasha thought inside the monster. 'I can't…control it…' he peered through the monsters eyes, unable to control its movements.

"Now, Inuyasha…" Kaguya watched as Kagome stumbled to her feet. "Smell her blood! See her pain; she will be easy to slaughter! Get her! And bring her back to me!"

To Inuyasha's horror, his eyes directed themselves towards Kagome, who immediately started to run through the trees. The slobbering beast that had taken over his body started to chase after her, laughing.

Kagome ran, she ran for the life of her. More and more blood drained from her shoulder, and the pain started to flow its way through her entire arm, she knew she wasn't able to keep going for much longer. 'I'll have to face him…' she thought as she stopped and pressed her back up against a tree. 'There's no other way…'

She blinked as Inuyasha stopped before her; he cracked his fingers and snarled through the maniacal laughter that had taken over his mouth. "Inuyasha, stop, please! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the miko sobbed as the crazed hanyou took a couple steps towards her. "Please, Inuyasha you don't know what your doing!"

Kagome bit her bottom lip as her words fell upon deaf ears. 'I want to say osuwari, but it will only make him more angry…' Kagome felt the locket in her hand. 'Maybe it'll work, it's worth a try…' "Inu…"

Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha grabbed her wounded shoulder and shoved her up against the tree. Kagome screamed in pain as she felt the hanyou's claws dig into her wound, she looked him in the face. "Inuyasha….just…look."

Inuyasha held up his other hand and stabbed the miko a couple of times in the stomach with his claws, then gleefully licked off the blood. Kagome closed her eyes; pain surged through her whole body as she slowly held up the locket. "Inuyasha…please. Remember…"

Inuyasha let go of her and took the locket away, Kagome fell to the ground and held her stomach. "Remember…Inuyasha? Remember how we used to be…remember all the good times we had." Tears rolled down over Kagome's cheeks as she watched Inuyasha tear the locket open, his eyes locked in the pictures inside. "Remember, for me…" her breath caught in her throat and she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha's eyes scanned the pictures; his hands trembled as the locket grew hot. He let it drop to the ground, he remembered, he remembered it all! "AH!" Inuyasha grabbed his head and fell to his knees, he felt the youkai possession fight back and try to keep control of his body. 'NO, Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he fought his way back to normal. 'Kagome!' his eyes shot open, golden once again. They gazed upon Kagome's bleeding body, and his nose met the smell of her blood, it was all over him.

"No…" he stumbled back and looked at his hands, he could taste her blood. "Kagome…"


End file.
